


You're Bleeding

by deluxekyluxtrashcan (rhoen)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Other: See Story Notes, Rough Sex, Trans Character, Trans Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/deluxekyluxtrashcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Trans!Hux] I can't even explain this, or forgive myself it, and will now go live under a rock, but this is the trans!Hux period sex no one asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Bleeding

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because I am pure trash, and also because badass dfab Hux gives me so much strength, as does Kylo still wanting him regardless.
> 
> It's not exactly what I intended to write, but oh well. It wasn't supposed to be this long either, but here is the Thing. Un-beta'd. There will be mistakes. Many mistakes: namely this entire thing.
> 
> I _wanted_ to write something helpful/empowering to people who struggle with gender dysphoria like I do, but also mixed up with bloodplay (because apparently I like that now). The idea of Hux being trans makes me feel like I can accept myself (I don't actually headcanon Hux as trans, but I like the idea of it), and when I came across it on a certain *cough*sinfullucifer*cough* blog it just kinda stuck with me. So yeah. Thing.
> 
> There is now [fanart](http://bpdkyloben.tumblr.com/post/142998603934/he-kisses-kylo-roughly-working-the-clothing-free)! Done by the wonderful [bpdkyloben](http://bpdkyloben.tumblr.com/).
> 
> > **Do not translate or repost this fic without my permission.**. Ask if you'd like to translate it. Linking to it with a short snipped it okay though!
> 
> Please see end notes for slightly more detailed tags/content warnings.

There’s not exactly a convenient time for this to happen, but during a meeting in the briefing room with the highest ranking officers on the _Finalizer_ is definitely less than ideal. The only small mercy is that Hux is sitting, but he has to fight back an expression of discomfort and displeasure as he feels blood starting to trickle from his body. Silently, he curses his lack of preparation - it’s not like he couldn’t preempt this happening - and continues with the strategic lecture on troop management that he’s giving, adjusting his position fractionally and trying to clench and stem the flow. If anyone notices the slight flush of his pale skin, they wisely don’t react.

There’s just under an hour to go. Hux knows the lesson he’s giving in intimate detail, and, even allowing for questions or pauses for clarification, he won’t be free of the room for at least fifty minutes. If it wouldn’t be so highly uncharacteristic Hux would pause for a refreshment break. But it would be, so he doesn’t. He simply schools his face into a blank expression and continues, forcing himself to ignore the blood ever so slowly starting to pool between his thighs.

By the time he reaches his conclusion and opens the forum for discussion, Hux is barely containing his frustration. He’s in danger of becoming even more flushed and irritated, and is fighting the overpowering urge to squirm to try and make himself more comfortable. His underwear and trousers are now definitely soaked, and he is anxious to get to his quarters and shower, but can’t move until everyone else has left the room. Perhaps his control isn’t as good as he thinks, because it’s clear the officers wish to be elsewhere; after just one question from Captain Phasma - the only person in the room who wouldn’t pick up on or care about obvious signs of frustration - Hux is able to dismiss everyone with a wave of his hand, requesting that Lieutenant Mitaka remains. It gives him an excuse not to stand and leave with everyone else, and he needs to address an issue with overnight staffing that has come to his attention anyway.

As soon as Mitaka is made aware of the issue and ordered to redress it, Hux can finally move. Mitaka doesn’t wait around any longer than he has to, so Hux can rise tentatively to his feet, unobserved. His greatcoat hangs by the door on the coat stand, but Hux doesn’t go for it immediately. He sends for a service droid and carefully gathers his notes, which need no reorganisation but receive his intense focus anyway as he tries to distract himself from the unpleasant sensation of blood, both cool and warm, wet and drying, on his skin and clothes. Only when the room is restored to its immaculate condition does Hux move to the door, draping his coat over his shoulders and striding towards his quarters, wearing an expression that clearly forbids interruption.

He should have known he wouldn’t be lucky enough to reach his quarters without some incident. Of course - of _course_ \- he has to run into Kylo Ren. If there’s something he’s seriously not in the mood for, it’s Kylo’s theatrics and antagonistic attitude. Any other time, Hux might welcome it and rise to any provocation that might fall from Kylo’s lips and though that damned vocal modulator into the space between them, but today he just wants to get to his rooms and clean up.

“General,” Kylo says flatly as Hux attempts to walk past him, but the other man is taking up the corridor.

“Ren,” Hux replies coldly, looking up at the mask and deciding he’s not in the mood to try and decipher the minute hints that would give away Kylo’s mood. When the other neither speaks nor moves, Hux’s restraint slips and he gives a small huff. “Well? What is it? I have places to be.”

Kylo regards Hux for several more seconds, before finally speaking.

“You’re bleeding.”

Hux feels his cheeks flush in frustration at Kylo’s lack of tact, and also in part at how easily the other man figured it out. It’s not exactly something Hux wants advertised.

“Shout it a little louder, why don’t you?” Hux hisses, agitated. As if in answer to Kylo’s words, a fresh rivulet of blood trickles down his thigh and he fights to keep still. Kylo still doesn’t move. Even through his distracted discomfort and frustration Hux can tell he taller man’s breathing has quickened, and he frowns, agitated.

“Was there something you wanted?”

“I thought I might come to you later,” Kylo eventually admits.

“No,” Hux says simply. He doesn’t care if Kylo is disappointed with his answer. He just wants to reach his quarters and clean himself up.

“Could I come to you now?”

“Wh- ?” The question leaves Hux completely taken aback, his mouth still open as he stares at Kylo’s mask, trying to see through it. Kylo seems serious, his question genuine, and it throws Hux off balance as he tries to understand. In part he gets what Kylo is asking, and while he very much enjoys the arrangement they have, he can’t quite comprehend why Kylo would be asking for it right now. “But you know I’m…?”

“I know.”

Hux wars with himself for a full ten seconds, caught between really wanting what he knows Kylo can give him but also knowing he should be put off by the idea, before sighing and shaking his head, trying to push past Kylo and avoid answering altogether. It doesn’t work. A strong arm grasps at his upper arm, fingers firm and somehow warm through the layers separating them.

“Hux,” Kylo says. It almost sounds like pleading. It’s clear he’s not going to let Hux avoid this. The hand on Hux’s arm withdraws, and Hux watches, surprised, as Kylo removes his helmet. He’s definitely pleading. For a moment Hux is caught in the intensity of a gaze he is never truly ready for, and he can almost _feel_ Kylo’s desire as well as see it.

Desire for him.

“Even like this?” he asks softly. The distance between them is respectable; even in the quiet corridor close to their separate quarters where they’re unlikely to be chanced upon they maintain a careful distance. Hux doesn’t yet lose himself to the look in Kylo’s eyes - the warm, intense hunger directed at him - but feels the pull of it and knows how easily it would be to give in. He wants to give in.

“Of course.”

The breath leaves his lungs in a rush, and Hux let’s it be as simple as Kylo makes it out to be.

“Come, then,” he instructs, suddenly feeling flushed and finding that he can move past Kylo, and the other man follows. The mess in his clothes is uncomfortable, but Hux doesn’t particularly care. Reaching his room and removing his glove to use the biometric scanner, he glances at Kylo, who hasn’t bothered replacing his helmet.

“Let me just take a shower,” he says as they step into the room, already shrugging of his greatcoat and moving to hang it up.

“Wait!” Kylo rushes. He softens his voice before continuing, and when Hux looks at him there’s an uncharacteristic hesitance to the other man who he discards his helmet and gloves and moves closer, a blush visible on wonderfully pale skin as he wraps his arms around Hux in an embrace they only allow themselves in the privacy of their own rooms: an embrace Hux leans into, relaxing.

“Do you have to?”

“I really have to,” Hux murmurs, fingers pushing into the rough fabric of Kylo’s cowl as he presses even closer. “I couldn’t leave the meeting I was in.”

“Yeah?” Kylo asks, pulling away just enough to gaze at Hux again. He bites his lip as his hand reaches out, pushing into Hux’s uniform. Hux doesn’t even try to stop him, although he can’t explain why. It’s probably the way Kylo is looking at him, eyes dark and wide with obvious desire. There’s no disgust there when Kylo’s fingers push into soaked underwear and trace through blood, only a clear spike in arousal. Practiced fingers tease over slick skin and Hux feels pleasure course powerfully through his body, making him gasp and reach out, grabbing a firmer handful of Kylo’s clothes as he suddenly finds himself unsteady on his own feet.

“You made a mess, General,” Kylo breathes. It’s not even condescending, but something akin to approval, as if Kylo likes him like this. Hux huffs, thinking to himself that it’s typical of Kylo to be fascinated by what is an unavoidable inconvenience for most.

“I couldn’t help it,” he remarks, a little defensively. “And if you let me go I can clean up.”

Kylo’s hand pushing in a little further, two fingers pressing into the source of blood. Hux fights not to gasp, feeling far too sensitive already.

“I like you like this.”

Hux gives up trying. Instead he drops his head to Kylo’s shoulder, breathing heavily as fingers press further into him and the heel of Kylo’s palm pushes against his clitoris, giving enough pressure to feel good without being precise enough to make him cry out. He feels himself trembling under the touch, and Kylo kisses at the hair close to his ear, lips tender and breath reverent.

“Can we make a mess of the bed sheets too?”

Sense makes Hux want to object, or to at least admonish Kylo for the plea, but instead the request pushes at something in him and he wavers. Wet fingers slip from him, rubbing over increasingly sensitive skin before pressing inside again, and he fights to think straight. Which isn’t happening. An image of the two of them locked together and writhing on bloodied sheets fills his mind, and he’s helpless at idea of it.

“Get your fucking clothes off,” he hisses, suddenly frustrated at the layers between them. He doesn’t even notice the curse tumbling carelessly from his lips. There’s an infernal desire burning through his veins, and he both curses and exalts Kylo for igniting it; for ruining him like this. But fuck, does Hux want to be ruined.

He kisses Kylo roughly, working the clothing free as hurriedly as he can, and the hand withdraws from his own clothes, a wet smear of blood being left on his cheek and in his hair as Kylo grasps a fistful of it, kissing back just as unforgivingly. Kylo gasps and gives a choked moan as Hux bites and tugs at his lip, tongue teasing over it in a way he knows the other man can barely stand, and Kylo stumbles back unsteadily when pushed, quickly finding his footing again as his free hand starts working the fastenings of Hux’s top open.

They reach the bed before Hux is fully undressed. Kylo’s clothes came away far more easily, but Hux has to push the other man away to remove his own, working the binder from his chest and pulling each boot off in turn, before turning his attention to the bed. Kylo’s hands are instantly at his hips, starting to tug the last of his clothing out the way.

“Wait,” Hux commands, reaching down to tug the blankets off the neatly made double bed and out of the way. The sheets are brilliant white - for now.

Kylo’s hands are impatient and back at Hux’s waist, but this time he allows the touch. His own hands play over the soft, warm expanse of pale skin before him, fingers tripping over dark freckles that litter Kylo’s chest as he moves lower, curling a tight, unforgiving fist around Kylo’s flushed, heavy cock. The silken skin allows his hand to glide smoothly, catching only slightly, and when he runs his finger over the head, Hux catches a drop of precum already beading there and presses firmly, drawing a shudder from Kylo. He smirks for a moment, pleased with the response, before Kylo’s reaction stills him. Stained clothes now pooled around his ankles, the bloody mess on Hux’s thighs is completely exposed, and all Kylo can do is give an overwhelmed groan, breathing heavily at the sight of it.

“Fuck,” Kylo hisses, “Fuck, Hux. Fuck.”

Hand tightening fractionally, Hux looks up, and slowly Kylo draws his focus upwards. His lips are parted, and he looks well-fucked already, clearly undone by what he’s seeing; undone by Hux. Hux’s heart beats wildly against his chest, hunger for Kylo’s desperation tightening around him. With a weak shove he wins enough space to kick his pants from his ankles, and slowly lowers himself to the bed, never breaking eye contact.

“Do you want to fuck me?” he asks softly, the seductive pitch in his voice not entirely deliberate but clearly effective. Kylo’s cheeks and neck flush and his gaze moves down over Hux’s body as he lies back, drawing his knees up and using his heels to push further onto the bed. He can feel the mess of wet and drying blood on his skin, but can’t bring himself to care, not when Kylo is looking at him so longingly.

“Yeah,” Kylo manages, the word sounding like it’s being forced past an obstruction. At the reply, Hux reaches out with his foot, trying to hook it around Kylo’s thigh.

“Come on then,” he teases.

Shifting from simply staring, Kylo’s hands are suddenly everywhere they can be: pushing into Hux’s hair as he’s roughly kissed, scraping down over his neck, grasping at his chest, pressing into the soft skin of his waist, and playing with the wetness between Hux’s thighs that’s now definitely more than just blood. Long fingers push hungrily inside him as Kylo’s tongue invades Hux’s mouth, and he lets himself be pinned by the weight of the man above him, surrendering to the desperation and desire he can feel rolling off of Kylo in waves. Hux moans into the kiss and shift his hips, trying to find a rhythm against the fingers teasing him, making him increasingly desperate for something more. His leg comes to rest around Kylo’s hip, trying to pull him closer.

“Kylo,” he huffs in frustration when the other man’s mouth moves to his neck and teeth start worrying at his skin. Wet fingers come up and trace over his cheek as Kylo pulls back and gazes down at him, adding to the drying smear already left there. Hux closes his eyes tightly and grits his teeth, unwilling to admit any more than he already has just how much he needs this. He reaches between their bodies, hand unerringly finding its way to Kylo’s cock, and guides the man above him to where Hux wants him.

“Hux?”

Hux opens his eyes, looking up into surprisingly tender eyes, a softness and affection showing even amidst the consuming desire. It completely throws him, and he’s left breathless, struggling to gasp when the head of Kylo’s cock he’s guided into place finally pushes into him, the movement torturously slow. Hux starts panting, arms wrapping around Kylo’s strong back and his nails digging in helplessly as he’s slowly filled, feeling every inch of Kylo pressing into him. He can feel the thin restraint in Kylo’s body and wants it to snap. He doesn’t want Kylo to hold back. Now they’re here, like this, Hux wants everything the other man can give him.

For a moment they still, completely locked together and both fighting for breath as they remember this intimacy, and Hux is stunned by the intensity and _rightness_ of it. Kylo’s lips shower gentle kisses over his face as he struggles to place or understand the overwhelming warmth and tenderness between them, and words threaten to rise in Hux’s mouth, although he has no idea what they are. It’s a sentiment he he can’t express - words would be inadequate anyway - so he kisses back, sighing softly, until they can move past the moment, which no doubt affects Hux far, far more than it does Kylo. When they pull apart, soft green eyes meeting rich brown ones, Hux feels a flicker of a smile on his own lips, and his fingers reach up to brush over Kylo’s beautiful pale skin, gentleness and fondness dictating his touch.

And then the moment fades, and Hux doesn’t mind. Kylo shifts, pulling almost entirely out, and Hux breaks eye contact, clenching his eyes shut as he arches back and cries out when Kylo thrusts back into him in one sharp, unforgiving motion. The impact of it rocks through his body and he wonders for a delightful moment if he can take what Kylo gives him. Aroused, hypersensitive and wet, Hux simply clings on, clawing at Kylo’s back as he tries to prepare himself for the next thrust. He can’t. He never can. The earlier moment of softness is forgotten as Kylo pounds into him, hard, and Hux can’t keep another cry from escaping his lips. The sweet anticipation as Kylo pulls out leaves him shaking, quickly becoming dizzy on the overwhelming physical torment. He can’t get enough of it, and by the fourth merciless thrust Hux is struggling to draw breath, trembling as if sobbing. He pulls Kylo in, kissing sloppily and half moaning Kylo’s name, pleading and praising the man above him. The air around them carries the unmistakable tang of blood, and Hux whimpers as his hand brushes through Kylo’s dark hair, understanding what it’s doing to the other man.

Hux cums quickly, tightening impossibly around Kylo’s cock and fighting to draw breath as his body is momentarily paralysed, caught in a contortion of pleasure. Kylo still fucks him, sliding slickly between his thighs, and Hux can feel the mess of blood and his own wetness spilling from him as his senses return. He shivers, oversensitive, and palms at Kylo, both wanting space and needing him as close as possible. Kylo kisses him through the turmoil, gentle fingers worshiping Hux’s skin as lips soothe overheated skin. When Hux has calmed enough to know what he truly wants, Kylo pulls back, holding himself just above Hux and gazing down at him, his own breathing laboured.

“Switch?” Hux asks. Kylo nods a fraction, kissing down over Hux’s forehead and nose as he withdraws. Hux feels the loss keenly, and as soon as Kylo has moved, he sits up and shifts towards him, swinging a leg over to straddle the man now lying beside the crimson mess soaking into the sheets. Hux doesn’t immediately sit down, holding himself raised on his still trembling thighs as he reaches for Kylo’s hand and brings pliant fingers to trace over delicate skin.

“You like me like this?”

It’s supposed to be a statement, but comes out more as a question, Hux’s is still amazed by the new dynamic they’ve discovered; just when he thinks he knows the Knight, the other man will do something that completely changes the game.

“Yes,” Kylo states simply, fingers twitching against Hux as he draws them over sensitive, blood-smeared flesh. It makes Hux shiver, weak at the touch, and he reaches between them to hold Kylo’s cock in place as he slowly lowers himself, anxious to be filled again. Kylo’s hand pulls back and grasps at Hux’s thigh, pressing a bloody print to warm skin in neither encouragement nor resistance, simply contact, and once Hux has fully taken Kylo within him, Kylo’s fingers reach into the tight space between them again, quickly becoming wet. Hux watches, a little bemused, as Kylo slowly lifts them to almost touch his lips, sitting up and changing the angle as he presses closer, clearly seeking permission. For a moment, Hux isn’t not sure what to do, and his gaze flickers to the bloodied fingers, before he slowly comes to the decision that it doesn’t matter: it’s just blood. As he parts his lips, Kylo presses his fingers unsteadily against Hux’s mouth, his expression completely wrought with pleasure as Hux lets his tongue trace over the offered skin. While the taste of himself is almost lost beneath the heavy, rich tang of blood, it’s not entirely unpleasant, but by far the best thing is the way Kylo reacts, completely captivated and undone by the simple action.

Hux’s grabs hold of Kylo’s wrist, pulling his hand down so he can lean in and kiss him, letting crimson smear across their lips and the lingering traces of blood on his tongue find their way into Kylo’s mouth. The other man tenses beneath him, moaning and gripping at Hux’s bicep almost painfully, his other hand on Hux’s thigh. Satisfied with the reaction, Hux tightens around Kylo, making him gasp helplessly at the sensation, before grinding his hips slowly and draping his arms almost casually over impressively strong shoulders, smirking into the kiss and breaking it. It makes him feel powerful to have the volatile man at his mercy, knowing that Kylo wants to be there more than anything else in the universe, and he threads his fingers into thick, soft hair and tightens his fist, tugging. Kylo’s head tilts back obediently, his throat exposed. Hux can see his pulse, fluttering vulnerably beneath pale skin, and watches Kylo’s adam’s apple work as he swallows.

“You want me?” Hux asks, his words ghosting over Kylo’s skin and making the other man shiver, the grip at his arm and thigh tightening.

Kylo can barely choke out an answer, his gaze fixed on Hux as his lips move in answer. “Yes.”

“You want this?” Hux teases, slowly raising himself on thighs far steadier than they had been a few minutes ago. Kylo gives a small, almost pathetic noise, trying to nod despite Hux’s grip in his hair keeping his head tilted back.

“Hux, please,” he gasps, trying to shift and thrust into Hux. His restraint is barely there, and it’s clear he’s trying his hardest not to simply buck up into Hux and take what he wants. Hux smooths a hand gently over Kylo’s cheek, silently praising the self-control, and leans in, kissing Kylo and biting at his lip as he drops his weight abruptly, fucking the man beneath him roughly. It’s almost as unforgiving as the brutal thrusts Kylo gave earlier, but Hux isn’t as affected as Kylo, who moans and claws at Hux’s skin, desperate for more.

Hux gives it to him, slowly building a pace that causes his thighs to burn with the effort of raising and lowering himself, the ache negligible when compared to the way Kylo is reacting, quickly falling apart beneath him. He kisses at the pale column of Kylo’s neck, bruising delicate skin and teasing over the vulnerable pulse fluttering beneath his teeth, and lets his fingers twist into Kylo’s hair with careful cruelty, one hand moving down so his nails can leave red welts across Kylo’s chest. He leaves reminders of his presence littered across Kylo’s skin, knowing that there’s no way Kylo is going to forget this, but wanting to make sure anyway. Hux can feel wetness slicking the space between their bodies, spilling over their their skin and no doubt soaking into the sheets. He can’t even bring himself to care. As he releases his grasp on Kylo, the other man lowers his lips to Hux’s chest, tongue playing over a nipple and making Hux grid down even harder, gritting his teeth against the pleasure burning through his body. The way Kylo gasps at Hux tightening around him makes it clear that neither of them are going to last much longer, and Hux pushes firmly at Kylo’s chest, making him lie back.

Hux lifts up and Kylo slips from him, the two of them shifting further into the bed. Hux doesn’t even need to use his hands to reposition Kylo, but does so anyway, his hand coming away bloodied. Leaning over the knight’s body, Hux takes Kylo’s wrists and grips them tightly, pinning his hands above his head as Hux grinds against him, kissing greedily. He lets the length of his body rub against Kylo’s, angling his hips to catch against Kylo in just the right way to afford him enough pressure to be pleasurable. Between Kylo sliding wetly inside him and the way he’s grinding down, Hux finds himself panting heavily, breaking the kiss and gazing down at Kylo with half-closed eyes.

“Kylo,” he breathes, his voice choked and barely there. Kylo surges up just enough to catch him in a brief, clumsy kiss, head falling back to the bed as he draws his knees up and places his feet against the mattress so he can thrust into Hux. Hux’s hands release Kylo’s wrists and he pushes heavily against Kylo’s chest and then stomach, hastily sitting up and arching his back, delighting in the new angle and the way Kylo ruts into him. His head tips back, eyes closed as he moans, on the edge of release. He can feel Kylo’s orgasm building too - the increased pace, desperate fingers at his waist and the ragged breaths tumbling from his lips giving him away - and he silently begs Kylo to cum with him, clenching around Kylo as much as he can. A few desperate moments later, Hux stills, his body contorting in pleasure and the world leaving him as he reaches completion, wave after wave of ecstasy coursing through him. His heartbeat is suddenly too erratic in his chest, his lungs too starved of air, and he collapses forwards, groaning helplessly as Kylo continues to fuck him. Weak fingers push into dark hair, lips kissing at flushed cheeks, dimly aware of the fact that Kylo is close; so close.

“Please,” he whispers, still lost in the turmoil that follows climax, oversensitive and desperate for Kylo’s completion. “Kylo.”

Arms tighten bruisingly around him as Kylo starts to cum, a choked groan that almost sounds like Hux’s name half-formed escaping his lips as he thrusts harshly into Hux’s body. Hux presses back against him, needing to feel absolutely everything. Kylo’s skin is flushed against his own, slightly damp with sweat, and the place where their bodies join is so wonderfully slick Hux finds himself whimpering at the sensation as Kylo fills him, pressing his face into Kylo’s neck and hiding from the rush of emotions coursing through him.

Only when Kylo relaxes and slowly steadies his own breathing does Hux pull away, gently kissing at a dark mark he’d left on Kylo’s neck earlier and letting his lips trail up over his strong jaw. Unsure of what mood Kylo is in, Hux holds himself up on shaky arms, observing. Kylo’s eyes lock with his, a rather uncharacteristic soft smile on Kylo’s lips. Bloodstained fingers reach up to Hux’s cheek, and he leans into the caress, unable to refrain from smiling himself.

“I like you like this,” Kylo echoes from earlier, and Hux gives a snort of laughter. It’s not unkind, though, as he’d normally be to the other man if he made such an honest admission. Truthfully, Hux likes it too. It should be something they shy away from, but absolutely nothing about the odd relationship they have with each other is traditional. He’s glad they’ve found something else they understand and can share. It makes him feel at home in Kylo’s arms.

“I really should clean up now,” Hux points out, feeling Kylo softening inside him. There’s more than just his body to clean, but a shower is definitely the first thing he wants to do.

“Yeah,” Kylo agrees, messy fingers pushing into Hux’s hair and messing it up even more. “Can I join you?”

“That would be prudent,” Hux smirks, knowing that there’s a fair amount of blood on Kylo’s skin. He also likes the thought of them sharing the warm, enclosed space together, and the firm but gentle touch he knows Kylo is capable of when washing away traces of their coupling. After stealing a brief kiss, Hux pushes himself up, wincing slightly as Kylo slips from him. As he stands, blood and cum drip down his thighs. He resists the urge to draw his fingers through the mess.

“I’m not waiting,” he announces, already turning and heading for the ‘fresher. He hears Kylo get up from the bed and pad after him. As he pulls two clean towels from the neatly arranged cupboard and drapes them over the heated rail, Hux feels Kylo’s warm body press against his back, strong arms wrapping around his waist as he leans in to turn the water on. Soft lips kiss at his neck, Kylo’s breath warm against his skin. It makes Hux feel weak all over again, and his fingers press into the forearm holding him tightly in place.

“Will you come to me tonight?” he can’t help asking.

“Of course,” Kylo murmurs, kissing higher and reaching Hux’s cheek. Hux feels lips grazing over his skin as Kylo speaks. “You look so beautiful bloodstained.”

Hux can’t help shivering, aware that he should find the words chilling, but from Kylo they only sound reverent and tender; a declaration of affection. Hux _wants_ to be bloodstained for Kylo. He wants to the desperation and hunger he knows Kylo is capable of when presented with something that stimulates him so intensely.

Hux turns in Kylo’s arms, angling his jaw to meet Kylo’s lips and kiss him deeply as he moves back into the shower, his steps somewhat awkward as he feels his way. The water is still warming, but Hux ignores the cool water, holding Kylo close and wondering what he’s ever done to deserve the happiness he’s found in the arms of a man who is in so many ways his opposite, yet completes him so perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Tags/content:** menstruation, period sex, rough sex (biting, scratching), bloodplay (Kylo fingers Hux and presses his bloody fingers to Hux's lips, and Hux licks at the blood then kisses Kylo. They also manage to smear small amounts of blood over cheeks, wrists, etc), no protection/creampie.
> 
> I've already killed myself over this atrocity, you don't need to hunt me down. The job is already done for you. Goodbye.


End file.
